


Once again

by ThunderFrost2012



Series: Fluff&Fun&More [3]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, German National Team, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Sylwia is lovely... but Thomas is just lovelier, What-If, basically it's a huge mountain of fluffy fluff, hints of Mats and Benedikt, now it's betaed so it should suck a bit less...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ve watched the match tonight. And everyone was there. Everyone. So, I couldn’t help it… it just had to happen!</p><p>Edited: betaed version, now ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once again

**Author's Note:**

> Edited: Now there's the betaed version, Thank you, Peter, so , so ,so much ^^
> 
> p.s. : Gotzeus lovers, you’re going to fall in love with his stuff, check it out http://archiveofourown.org/works/2149326/chapters/4696590 :) (btw, I’ll read your update asap) 
> 
>  
> 
> I guess that, because off the pairings inside, you can consider it a sort of sequel of ‘Not very (n)ice!’ – that I’ll update asap - . Once I find the proper title probably I’ll create the series ;P
> 
> Disclaimer: (sadly) it never happened, I don't know/own any of the characters and I don't write for money.

“No kidding!” Thomas rejoices, doing his best not to hop.

He‘s walking down a public street after all, people could see him.

“No kidding.” Miroslav confirms. “I’ve just received the news from Joachim, nonetheless. I must be at a sort of ceremony or something, Phips and Per will be there as well. The point is that tomorrow I’ll be on a plane to Düsseldorf, honey!”

“Oh, gosh! Miro, this is such a great news, we’re going to meet again. I’ve missed you so much, you have no idea!” Thomas purrs at the phone.

“Probably is not even half of how much I missed you…” Miroslav murmurs back.

“I’m not going to quarrel about who missed whom more. I’d be the winner, anyways!” Thomas retorts, making the other smile.

But it’s a ghostly smile, Miro has something else to say.

“Müllie, I’m afraid we won’t have much time to spend together. I won’t face the flight alone…”

“Your wife, right?” Thomas figures out, a bit upset.

Now he has lost any desire of hopping.

“Yeah, you know, it’s an important event and she wants to be by my side, she has always been…” Miroslav tries to justify.

“Well, I don’t mind. Who cares? I’m going to see you again for a bunch of minutes, so what? I’m going to treasure them, waiting for a better opportunity to spend more time only with you.” Thomas strikes back and he also resumes smiling.

“Oh, baby, you’re becoming so wise, this is a sign of great maturity.” Miroslav observes, proud of him.

“Probably it’s because actually my boyfriend is a master of maturity!" The German smirks.

“Really? Your boyfriend sounds like an amazing guy, may I meet him one of these days?” The older jokes, making the younger smile.

“Gotta go now, baby. Think about it, tomorrow, by this time , we will be together!” Miro beams.

“Can’t wait! Have a nice flight, hun. We’ll keep in touch.” Thomas grins.

“I love you.” The Pole purrs.

“I love you more!” The German has the last word, hanging up.

\-------------------------------------------------------

The friendly match is about to start and during the ceremony in honor of the former players – and also part of the trainer equipment- Thomas and Manuel seem to challenge each other to find out who can clap hands louder: the first for Miroslav, the second for Philipp, of course!

Since Miroslav has arrived in Düsseldorf, Thomas hasn’t got many chances to spend time with him, save for the greeting at the beginning, with the whole team, just like everyone else.

But Thomas is not ‘everyone else’ for Miroslav and he can’t stand it.

That’s why he’s almost glad he’s not playing, he wouldn’t be concentrated enough.

****************************** (in the meantime)

Miroslav is upset as well because of how things went, but since right now he’s sitting close to his wife, he must pretend that everything is going okay.  
Well, actually it’s not going so fine, because Argentina has just scored for the second time.

“Geez, what happened to the Germany I was used to?” Philipp – who is sitting in the same terraces, only a bit more forward- grumbles.

 “C’mon, it’s just first half, our guys will recover!” Miroslav states.

“I hope so. By the way, Bastian has just texted me, he and Per are going to reach the guys after the match, you know, a sort of second farewell to the National Team. He asked me if we’re going to join as well. I am for sure… and you?” Philipp wonders.

Miroslav would probably give his right leg to join, but he knows he can’t. Not with Sylwia around.

“I’d like to, but I guess that Sylwia and I will just go back to our hotel, also because it's close to the airport and…”

“Nope, Miro. I’ll return there. You can join them.” She informs him.

Miroslav can’t believe his ears.

“What? But, my dear, I didn’t bring you here to…”

“Miroslav Marian Klose, listen to me: I know how important this is to you, probably even more than the ceremony itself. They’re your friends; the guys you’ve grown up with, the ones you faced every step of your career with. Go with them, Miro, you know you want to. And I do insist.” She retorts.

“Can I really go?” Miroslav feels the need to ask for a confirmation.

She nods, smiling.

“We’ll directly meet again tomorrow, at morning, at the airport.” She decides for both.

“You’re the best, you know?” He hugs her, kissing her, mainly for gratitude.

“I know!” She smirks. “Now shut up and enjoy this catastrophic match!”

Miroslav probably has one of the best wives, but he knows he’s not one of the best husbands.

He can’t help drawing his iPhone out and texting a certain someone…

****************************** (in the meantime)

Thomas jolts when he hears his iPhone vibrating.

Who dares to look for him when he has a match to face? Friendly or not, it’s still a matter of work.  
Well, maybe he could avoid keeping his mobile switched on, in first place!

Promising to himself he’s going to do so, he’s too curios to see who texted to him, before switching it off.  
And he can’t help grinning madly when he reads both the sender and the message:

‘Great news, amazing news! I’ll explain to you later. But start to think VERY positive ;) . But if you must play the match later, forget what I’ve just said and stay concentrated! xx M. ‘  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

The mach has ended. Germany lost but at least managed to score twice, against the four of Argentina.

However, Thomas forgets his bad mood as soon as he sees Miroslav approaching him, in the lockers.

“Where’s Sylwia?” He asks, frowning.

“She’s gone back to our hotel. She gave me a free night. I can stay with all of you, guys, at your same hotel, until tomorrow. Actually, also Basti, Phips and Per joined.” The oldest informs him, grinning excited.

Thomas’ smile grows even wider.

“Is it a dream, right? Maybe I’m still on the field, a defender hit me hard on the head, I passed out and I’m just dreaming.” He babbles, rubbing his eyes, only to focalize Miroslav again after that.

“No dream. It’s all true.” Miroslav happily confirms and then he frowns. "You know, sometimes I suspect that Sylwia just pretends to be so generous and mostly naïve…”

“Who cares? The most important thing is that you can spend the whole night with me. I won’t leave you alone for a second!” Thomas assures, smirking. “Okay, maybe just now… let me have a shower and change clothes, we’ll meet on the Pullman.” He winks at him, leaving as happy as he hasn’t felt for months.

\----------------------------------------------------------

One by one, the entire team sits down on the bus.

Thomas reaches Miroslav and the seat that he has reserved for him.

They don’t talk much; they always do that during phone calls, now they just seem to enjoy the mutual contact, their temple resting against each other.

Mario Götze and Marco Reus are glued to each other, cuddling on the seats at bottom level.

It’s not easy to establish who’s happier between Lukas and Bastian who keep giggling, laughing, talking and hugging each other.

“It’s such a pity!” Philipp groans.

He’s sitting on the front seats, close to Manuel.

“What’s wrong, sugar?” The taller asks him.

 “Look at all the others: Miro with Thom, Basti with Poldi, Mario with Marco… “

“Yeah, so what?”

“Why doesn’t our reunion sound as idyllic as theirs?” The former Captain snorts.

“Well, maybe because we always see each other at Bayern and…” Manuel attempts to rationally explain, but then he sees Philipp pouting, unsatisfied.

He has no other choice.

“Oh, Phiiips, I’ve missed you so damn much!” He yells, in order to make everyone hear them, and then he hugs him as if he hadn’t seen him for months.

Philipp smirks pleased.

Joachim has reached the Pullman as well and he’s walking through the corridor, scaring everyone just with his look.  
They know he’s not satisfied at all by the result of the match. No one is.  
That’s why they’re expecting the worst.  
The coach is ready for his speech.

“There’s no need for me to say that you have been unwatchable tonight!” He commences, his sight lingering mostly on Mario Gomez who prefers to look away. “Maybe it was the emotion of wearing those four stars for the very first time; maybe it’s this merry mood for some of you who are so happy to see again the former teammates…” He pauses, casting a glance at Miroslav and Thomas who blush lightly. “Or for some players who hadn’t met in a while…” He adds, looking at Bastian and Lukas who shrug. “Or for some guys who hadn’t a chance to play together even before the World Cup.” He says, glancing at Marco and Mario Götze who are just too busy staring at each other with dreamy eyes to notice that.

Joachim clears his throat, in order to get everyone's attention, including theirs.

“Maybe it was just bad luck, maybe some of you were still on holiday in their minds... The point is that I NEVER want to see such a horrible performance again. On Sunday things must go very differently, otherwise you don’t even have to bother to go to the stadium!” He roars.

And then he’s done.

There’s a general grumbling, because everyone would expect at least thirty minutes of reproaching.

“I guess seeing Hansi again tonight must have softened him. There must be a beating heart inside that shell!” Bastian whispers to Lukas, only to notice that the coach is in front of them and he seems to have appeared from nowhere.

“What were you saying, Schweiny?” Joachim glares at him.

Bastian gulps down his saliva, before find a quick answer.

“Uh! Smell. I was saying that I smell and I need a shower as well!”

“But if you didn’t even play!” Marco yells at him, laughing.

“Well, I agitated so much during every action. And I was suffering with you, emphatically!” He justifies.

Joachim just pretends to believe him, rolling his eyes and going back to his seat.

“I sucked, I really did tonight. I was supposed to be the best goalkeeper in the world!” Manuel grieves.

“Oh no, Manu, don’t talk like that, bad moments happen to everyone. You’re still the best.” Philipp comforts him, patting his shoulder.

“Look at me, when I substituted you, I’ve barely touched two balloons and Argentina scored twice. I’m the worst, no doubt about it!” Roman points out, smiling at his friend.

“It’s not only that...I sucked even against Shalke 04... “ Manuel recalls, becoming even more depressed and then he recalls something important. “And you, Benedikt, you scored irregularly, you used your bloody hand!” He accuses him, angrily, getting up, because Benedikt sits behind him.

“Hey! Leave Benny alone, he played a wonderful match and scored very fairly!” Mats immediately defends him, like a knight in shining armour.

“Thanks, sweetie!” Benedikt smiles at him and the other winks at him.

“Blame only yourself if you’re losing your reflexes, you... old man!” Mats adds, turning to the goalkeeper again.

“Dare to repeat that!” Manuel growls and waves his fist.

   
“I missed the peaceful harmony of the team!” Miroslav sarcastically comments, making the others smile.

   
Philipp tugs Manuel's jacket and makes him seat again.

“Calm down, honey, Mats is just envious of your amazing capabilities. He wouldn’t be able even to stop a giant beach balloon!” He makes his boyfriend smile again.

“C’mon, does it really feel so bad?” He asks him, sweetly.

“Yep, so bad that not even Nutella would help me feel better!”

“Oh my, Manu, you’re scaring me now!” Philipp says, stunned.

“Would beer help?” Joachim interferes.

“What?” Manuel frowns.

“We’re almost arrived at the hotel, so why don’t we stop at the bar to have a drink or two?” The coach suggests, amazing everyone.

“Well, Mister, it’s not that there’s much to celebrate...” Lukas grumbles.

“There are two reasons to drink for: a victory to celebrate or... a bitter defeat to forget.” The coach replies. “Besides, there’s also Hansi’s new role to celebrate... even if he’s not here with us.” He adds, a little sadder than before.

“See? I was right!” Bastian whispers to Lukas.

They leave the Pullman, but on mutual agreement Thomas and Miroslav don’t want to stay with the others drinking. Not for too long, anyway.

As a matter of fact, it’s enough to have just one beer, before they attempt to leave.

Mario Gomez crosses their way.

“Hey, Thomas, are you already leaving?” He asks him, ignoring Miroslav on purpose.

“Yep, Mario, I feel tired. I’ll just get sure that Miroslav has a place to stay for tonight and then I’ll go to bed.” Thomas replies.

“But... I thought you wanted to spend some time together...” Mario insists.

“You know, Mario, we’ll have plenty of time to spend together during all the National Team matches. But Miro is here only for this time, so... goodnight!” Thomas strikes back, leaving with Miroslav, who grabs his hand on purpose, in order to give a clear message to Mario.

“It’s only because I didn’t score tonight. Otherwise things would go very differently!” He grunts, grabbing another beer from the counter.

“Trust me, buddy,” Manuel – who has regained his cheerful mood- approaches him “Even if you had scored a hat-trick it wouldn’t have made any difference!”

Thomas and Miroslav rushes to the first available elevator and once the doors close they kiss each other eagerly.

“Finally! I wanted to do that since I’ve seen you reaching the stadium!” Thomas murmurs, while the elevator reaches the right floor.

“So, why aren’t we at the hall? Didn’t you say that you wanted to find me a place for tonight?” Miroslav pretends to be surprised.

“You, silly!” Thomas bursts out laughing. “Shut up and follow me!” He says, leading him to his bedroom.

Luckily, he shares it with Manuel, but the goalkeeper definitely knows where he can spend the night.

“Finally, all alone!” Thomas murmurs, pushing Miroslav on his bed.

They begin to kiss each other, very demandingly, before the older parts from him.

“Thom, when you said that you are going to spend a lot of time with Mario...” He grumbles.

The younger rolls his eyes.

“It’s the same old story! I meant to have a drink with him, chat, laugh together... what? Is it forbidden, maybe?” He snorts.

“Nope, but...”

“Listen, Miro. I love you and you only. And I always will. In which language can I make you understand it? Maybe Italian, since you seem to enjoy it so much...” He smiles.

“It’s easy to learn... or maybe I’m a way too meticulous student!” The Pole smirks.

“I guess it’s the second option. I heard you speaking it, you know?”

“Really? When?” Miro raises his eyebrow.

“At the conference you had, two weeks ago. I found a stream and saw it. Well, I didn’t understand a single word, but you were so damn cute!”

Miroslav smiles at him but then Thomas becomes serious again.

“About Mario, he’s my friend, I can’t take him away from my life, I don’t want to and I’ll never do that. Got it?” He retorts.

“I’d never ask you such a thing, it wouldn’t be fair.” Miroslav recognizes, nodding. “Just... behave, okay?”

“I always do!” Thomas grins, resuming kissing him, even more passionately.

“Miro... would you do me a favour?” He asks between kisses.

“Anything, tell me.” The Pole answers in the same way.

“Could you score less often in Italy?”

“But... why?”

“So all those Lazio guys will stop hugging you every time you do!”

Miroslav pushes him away, laughing.

“And then you dare to say I’m the jealous one!” He playfully accuses him.

All it takes is only a mutual look to realise that there’s no more time for jokes.

They have a night to spend together and they don’t want to waste even a single second of it.  
   
\--  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it’s very late.. but I wanted to write it in the heat of the moment , probably it will be full of mistakes :/ ... I promise I’ll check it better, now I’m too sleepy for doing that XD
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, let me know, pretty please :)  
> comments (good or bad ones) and kudos are love ;)
> 
> Goodnight!


End file.
